Aeveredir
Lord Aeveredir is a human male character originating from Taverley who is played by the user Justin. He is a member of the Amaranth and the Aerendyl. Religiously, Aeveredir considers himself Godless, though he will use Saradominism as leverage in society. He is a bastard son of Aldaren Aerendyl and a maiden of Taverley, whose ancestors were a ruling line of Crandorians. As Lord of Silvarea, Aeveredir tasks himself with securing supply routes for the Myreque and safe passage to the refugees from Morytania. His duties as Lord of Silvarea were recently passed on to Aeveredir's Captain-General, while Aeveredir pursued adventure farther west. Personality Aeveredir can be described as reserved, lawful, and sort of enigmatic. Appearance & Gear Aeveredir has soft emerald eyes like his father gentle in speech, and scattered in battle. His hair is a dark brown, usually messy and hardly touched. The Amaranth branding is always boiled in his leather vests, near the right shoulder. Over his heart on his torso is a badge indicating his service to the Myreque as a supplier and smuggler. Next to his right eye and spanning from his right eyebrow to his jawline is a scar roughly three years old. He received it in a fight with a werewolf, the same werewolf whose bones make up the crossbow, "Deicider". He is usually dressed in dark leather attire, and he always keeps a weapon sheathed at his waist line. History Aeveredir grew up in the village of Taverley with his mother until the age of nine, when Aldaren rode through the town and swept him up from a garden patch. From then on, Aeveredir lived the life of a noble in his father's homes and palaces. Though it would sound luxurious, Aldaren made sure his son was raised with the utmost discipline and gratefulness. He was taught at the age of eighteen how short life could be, watching as his father cut the heads off of traitors to his rule. During this time, Aeveredir became Prince of Misthalin, only lasting such a short time as he departed for Morytania later that year. He never enjoyed his father's rule in Varrock, seeing it as another escuse for wealth and power, which proved to be correct. So, Aeveredir's journey continued east into Morytania, finding a sect of Myreque near Canifis once he and his company arrived. They were able to hold the local bar for several weeks before the werewolves rose against them, forcing the band to flee the village. Aeveredir and one other man from his company made it to Burgh De Rott, along with four of the Myreque soldiers. The rest had been slaughtered by the werewolves back in Canifis, and he finally felt the taste of war. For years Aeveredir seemed to question what "difficult" life he lived in the west, but he knew Morytania was the center of all chaos. He decided to stay in the region, despite losing his forces, and supply the Myreque with what weapons he could. He smuggled weapons in the north and south, even giving some away to citizens so they may protect themselves. This action often led into disputes with his Myreque leaders. Returning West Aeveredir spent nearly eight years in Morytania, fighting in a war that hardly gained the people freedom. Before he turned twenty-six, he saw no true effort or hope in trying to liberate Morytania, instead focusing on smuggling the people out. He set up a trail along the River Salve in which he and the Myreque could lead people to Paterdomus, freeing them from the clutch of House Drakan as they fled west. He did this for two years until recently leaving Morytania and returning home. He travelled with a group of refugees west into Varrock, which was under the rule of King Aevan Aerendyl, his paternal uncle. There in the capital he applied to become a mercenary for the Crimson Wolf Company, finding decent pay as a garrisoned soldier of the palace. It wasn't long before he was discovered by the city to be the nephew of the King Regent, and a position as a guard wasn't suitable. His father, gone to the eastern lands in search of a peaceful retirement, passed on his title as "Prince of Misthalin" to Aeveredir just before leaving. It was given to Aeveredir as a sort of leverage, so that he wouldn't find trouble from pissy commoners or posh nobles in Varrock. Although he would be considered royalty, Aeveredir still wished to provide safety for the people of Morytania, and created the title "Lord of Silvarea". As Lord Silvarea, he is tasked with providing safe passage for refugees, supplying the Myreque, maintaining trade routes, and defeating the influence of House Drakan. His first step as Lord was to garrison the winding pass with mercenaries of the Crimson Wolf Company. Aeveredir knew the only soldiers trustworthy enough to protect the borders of the Salve had to be experienced veterans, and no company of mercenaries were more experienced in the Hallowland than the Myreque mercenaries. Once the pass could be garrisoned and maintained, Aeveredir left the duties to his Captain-General for a short while, diverting his attention to the Battle of Lumbridge. Hundreds of refugees swarmed the northern half of Misthalin, and Empress Katrina allowed camps to be raised for shelter. Aeveredir began to witness the destruction caused by both gods, not one in particular. It wasn't before long that he decided to leave Misthalin altogether, and pursue another adventure. Titles and Honours *His Serene Highness, Prince Aeveredir of the Misthalinians. (ceremonial) *His Illustrious Highness, Lord Aeveredir of Silvarea. *Sir Aeveredir Aerendyl, Knight Margrave of the Order of Equilibrium. *Badge of the Saviour (awarded to men who display valor in the fight against House Drakan). Trivia *Aeveredir is partially named after his uncle, Aevan Aerendyl. His birth name is Valiesin Seraph, given to him by his Crandorian-descent mother. *Though he grew up in Asgarnia and Misthalin, Aeveredir was able to learn Elven from his father and relatives. He speaks it almost fluently, and considers working as an ambassador to Tiranwnn. *Though it isn't written in the history, Aeveredir was created Knight Margrave for the Order of Equilibrium and Steward of Ardougne. His father pushed him to secure a political career, which Aeveredir defied by taking his journey to Morytania. He denies any involvement in Ardougne politics, but still holds claim to his status as Knight Margrave. *Aeveredir is very familiar with the study of necromancy and practice of combat magick. Gallery Crimson wolf company.jpg|Crimson wolves patrolling Varrock. Mory skirmish.jpg|A skirmish in northern Morytania. Recieved by the Myreque.jpg|Received by the Myreque. Badge of saviour.jpg|Badge of the Saviour Deicider.jpg|A depiction of Aeveredir's crossbow. Study.jpg|The Lord of Silvarea Category:Godless Category:Myreque Category:Amaranth Category:Bastard Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Aerendyls Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne